It's All in the Name
by TayTay4936
Summary: Something that came to me during a night of insomnia. Davey Richards/Eddie Edwards. Davey knows exactly what he's coming home to after a long day.


**Author's Note:** This is my first Davey/Eddie fic so please be kind. There's not much to it I admit. If I ever write another fic with these two it will almost certainly be longer. This is just something that came to me the other night when I had insomnia...after re-watching several shoot interviews with these two recently. This fic started off as one thing and then kind of morphed into something different so I hope it's alright. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been a hectic few months to say the least.

Between his partner's injury and subsequent rehab, the toll both of his jobs and his classes were taking on his mind and body, and all the negativity he had been hearing about TNA recently, Davey was starting to run out of fuel.

He left the hospital after an excruciatingly long shift, the only thing keeping him going being the knowledge of what awaited him.

'Almost there. Almost there.'

He opened the door to the house and a sense of calm instantly came over him. ESPN was blasting and he could hear banging around in the kitchen. He let out a sigh of relief.

He made his way to the kitchen and before he could say anything, the taller man handed him a drink.

"Hey. How was work?"

He could tell from Davey's face that the man was utterly exhausted, but he still asked the question out of habit more than anything and they both knew it.

Davey gave him a small smile, warmed as he always was in the presence of the one person who knew him inside and out. He took a sip of his drink before setting it down and making his way around the counter.

He grabbed his partner around the waist and placed a deep kiss on his lips, both letting out contented moans.

They pulled back and smiled at each other before Davey broke the silence.

"Something smells delicious."

Eddie merely smiled and went back to his cooking. "It's almost ready. Why don't you relax for a bit?"

Davey looked over and saw the steaks cooking away and closed his eyes, taking in the delicious aroma.

He loved steak.

Rather than relax on the couch, he chose to sit at the counter and watch his man work, not saying anything. Just enjoying the view.

They ate dinner on the couch, Eddie engrossed with whatever the sportscaster was talking about, like he always was.

They watched the hockey game, but since none of the teams either of them rooted for were still in the playoffs, neither paid much attention.

Eddie looked over and could see that Davey was still tense from his long day. So, without a word, he turned off the TV and stood for a long stretch.

He put their plates in the sink before returning to his confused partner.

"Come on," he said, looking down expectantly.

"Huh?" Davey had begun to zone out during the game so he was still trying to get his wits about him.

Eddie sighed and pulled the other man up by his hand, dragging him to their bedroom. "Come on," he said again, this time in a sing-song voice, as if this was the routine.

And if Davey were to be honest with himself, it was.

He knew that at least in the wrestling community, people saw him as the leader. He was much more outspoken than Eddie, who never really let much phase him, choosing rather to just go with the flow.

It still baffles Davey when he remembers when people found out that they had signed with TNA. He remembers how people said that he had "forced" Eddie to go to TNA with him. That Eddie could be in WWE or still in ROH but Davey had dragged him along on some sort of spiteful journey against Ring of Honor.

If only they knew how stubborn, almost infuriatingly so, his partner was.

This was the man who had decided to wrestle a Ladder War with a broken elbow, who had come back from a broken heel in record time.

Davey knew that when something truly mattered, Eddie made his own decisions and put his foot down when necessary. After all, that was why even though they now lived in Missouri due to Davey's other job, they still kept an apartment in Boston they went back to every chance they got. His man was a Boston boy through and through and he needed to be able to go back from time to time.

To be honest, the stubbornness was one of the things Davey loved most about him.

* * *

They got up to their bedroom and without a word of warning, Eddie immediately began removing Davey's clothes. Knowing when to just sit back and enjoy the ride, Davey let himself be undressed, then watched in appreciation as the other man's body was revealed to him.

Before he knew it, he was being laid back on the bed, lips exploring his body with painstaking attention to every single detail.

He let out a deep breath. His partner always knew what he needed.

Most of the time, sex was hard and rough. Occasionally they had the slow, sweet love making.

But this, he had to admit, was his favorite. When Eddie would worship every last inch of his body before taking him as hard as he could, the intensity and passion rolling off of him.

No, not Eddie. Eric.

Eddie was the wrestling superstar. The guy who could have a great match with anyone and always steal the show. The guy who signed autographs and took pictures.

He was Eddie backstage at any show, the majority of the guys knowing his real name but respecting his desire to keep it private.

But here, at home, he was Eric. In this room, like this, he was just Eric.

And Eric was everything.

The pleasure started to become too much. He knew that if he were going to last, this couldn't go on much longer.

"Please."

The younger man looked up at the whispered request, eyes lit from within.

"What do you want, Wes?"

Hearing his real name said in that husky tone sent shivers straight down his spine.

"I need you. Please. Eric, I need you."

As if hearing his own name had set something off inside him, the brunette pounced.

At the familiar feeling of suddenly being deliciously full, Wes knew that everything was going to be alright.

The End


End file.
